


From: (￢ω￢)

by Remira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё самое страшное и сюрреальное в жизни Дайчи начинается с смсок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From: (￢ω￢)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на мартовский Haikyuu-fest.

Всё самое страшное и сюрреальное в жизни Дайчи начинается с смсок.

 _«Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь_ (￢ω￢) _»_  
_«Слышал последние новости?_ (￢ω￢) _»_  
_«У тебя есть открывашка и взбитые сливки?_ (￢ω￢) _»_

С смсок и смайлика.

В их команде есть поверье, что каомодзи используют только восторженные девчонки и Хината, но Куроо не похож на девчонку и ещё меньше – на рыжего. На самом деле он использует только один смайлик, и Дайчи уверен, что делает он это с единственной целью – позлить его.

В конце концов, Дайчи забивает этот смайлик в строку имени. Просто чтобы не забывать, что Куроо – нахальная скотина, даже когда тот делает вид, что это не так.

* * *

Мелодия смс прерывает Дайчи на середине статьи о сингулярности. Несколько минут он силится найти в словах смысл, но те будто написаны на неизвестном человечеству языке. Без шансов.

 _ **From:**_ (￢ω￢)  
_Как дела? Где ты? Соскучился?_ (￢ω￢)

«Нет конечно да» – поставить запятую в положенном месте, лишнее слово выкинуть. У них такая игра, а у Дайчи выбор только между продолжением в рамках правил и дисквалификацией за сексуальные домогательства, потому что сексуальные домогательства – прерогатива противоположной стороны.

Проблема современности – натуралам можно, у них железобетонное алиби.

 _ **To:**_ (￢ω￢)  
_Ты что, моя девушка?_

Пальцы на секунду замирают над экраном, но Дайчи всё же отправляет как есть. Слишком много мыслей о девушках. Он не хочет думать о том, насколько всё стало бы проще, будь Куроо рыжей девчонкой. Дайчи бы тогда даже согласился полюбить рыжих.

 _ **From:**_ (￢ω￢)  
_А ты хотел бы?_

 _ **To:**_ (￢ω￢)  
_А ты всегда отвечаешь вопросом на вопрос?_

 _ **From:**_ (￢ω￢)  
_Ты первый начал._

Как дети, ей-богу. Только эти детские заигрывания хуже взрослых наркотиков.

Дайчи утыкается лицом в подушку и лежит так несколько минут, не двигаясь. Он больше ничего не пишет, телефон больше не звонит. Прощания тоже остаются за девчонками. А его, Дайчи, ждёт статья о сингулярности на инопланетном языке.

* * *

__  
**From:**  
(￢ω￢)  
 _Я слышал, ты в Токио_ (￢ω￢)

В этот раз смс застаёт Дайчи на переходе. Горит красный, солнце бьёт прямо в глаза. В смс нет знака вопроса.

 _ **To:**_ (￢ω￢)  
_Слухами земля полнится. Чего тебе, Куроо?_

 _ **From:**_ (￢ω￢)  
_НЕТ ВРЕМЕНИ ОБЪЯСНЯТЬ. ПРИЕЗЖАЙ_

Сообщение приходит спустя мгновение после того, как он отправляет своё. Наглый кошак.

Дайчи щурится на солнце, прикрывая глаза рукой, ловит тёплые касания на лице. О вечном не думается, думается о том, как Куроо улыбался, когда в прошлый раз Дайчи заглянул на тренировку Некомы и принёс с собой суши на всю команду. Дружеский визит, ничего больше. Никаких шпионских игр и коварных планов по соблазнению и выведению из строя капитана соперников, хотя тот крашеный панк (не Кенма) всё равно трижды переспросил, не отравлена ли еда.

Светофор переключается на зелёный; Дайчи разворачивается на сто восемьдесят и спускается в метро.

Дверь ему открывает Акааши. Он не выглядит удивлённым, скорее усталым, вежливо здоровается и кивает в сторону комнаты. Куроо сидит за котацу, довольно жмурясь и отпивая из чашки. Дайчи тоже хочется зажмуриться.

– Что за срочность?

Он останавливается в проходе, скрещивает руки на груди и бегло осматривает комнату. Ни следов пожара, ни чертежей правительственных зданий, даже трупа проститутки нет. Только Куроо с его глупой улыбкой, пара коробок молока на столе и пара же чашек.

– И тебе привет, суровая птичка, – Дайчи не ведётся на его демонстративное дружелюбие, и Куроо ухмыляется уже по-настоящему – клыкасто и весело. – Мы поспорили. Нужен независимый эксперт.

– Ты издеваешься? Хотя о чём это я, ты бы никогда. И в чём спор?

– Кто выпьет литр молока, тот победил.

– И всё?

– И всё. Ты знал, что невозможно выпить литр молока за раз?

Дайчи недоверчиво вскидывает брови. В мозаике отчётливо недостаёт деталей, Куроо смотрит на него терпеливо и ободряюще, как родитель, ждущий от ребёнка правильного ответа. Из-за стены раздаётся хлопок шкафчика, и Дайчи вспоминает: Акааши тоже здесь.

– А где Бокуто?

Куроо снова жмурится от удовольствия. Бинго.

– До сих пор блюёт в туалете, я полагаю, – он пожимает плечами, делает последний глоток и вдруг кричит: – Эй, Бокуто? Ты там не утопился?

– Ненавижу тебя! – вполне отчётливо раздаётся в ответ несчастным голосом из прихожей, и Дайчи возвращает удивлённый взгляд Куроо.

– Серьёзно? Литр молока?

– Особенность человеческого организма. Невозможно, и всё тут.

– А ты как победил?

– А я не торопился. Он там уже около часа торчит – ты ведь тоже не спешил.

– Ну ты и мудак, – Дайчи шлёт его за всё разом: и за выдуманную срочность, и за это «не спешил» (потому что спешил и ещё как, но хрен Куроо дождётся от него таких откровений), и за невольное восхищение, которое он подавить не в силах.

Куроо укладывается поверх стола, вытягивает руки, приглашающе хлопает по поверхности и подмигивает:

– Да, я такой.

* * *

В школьных лагерях принято рассказывать страшилки и писать похабщину зубной пастой на лицах спящих приятелей. В тренировочных лагерях принято вставать с рассветом, целый день впахивать до седьмого пота, а после отбоя приползать в общую комнату и падать замертво. В идеале. В действительности даже усиленные тренировки не способны выжать всю энергию из одарённых ею сверх всякой меры.

Когда из комнаты, переругиваясь оглушающим шёпотом, выскальзывают Кагеяма с Хинатой, Дайчи не придаёт этому значения. Когда отлучается Ноя – тоже. Когда Танака запинается в темноте о футон и падает на Цукишиму, чем порождает впечатляющий монолог о глупости, суевериях и необходимости повзрослеть, у Дайчи больше не получается игнорировать... он не знает, что именно, но что-то определённо намечается, и у Дайчи есть целых два претендента на роль зачинщиков.

В кои-то веки он набирает смс первым.

 _ **To:**_ (￢ω￢)  
_Если завтра мои не смогут играть, я тебя покараю._

Дайчи ждёт незамедлительной реакции, ответа, чего-нибудь вроде: _«Я буду ждать»_ или _«Насколько жёстко?»_. И обязательного смайлика. В конце концов, он сознательно подставился так, чтобы развязать Куроо руки.

Но ответа нет минуту, две, восемь, десять. Любопытство побеждает, и Дайчи делает вид, что не слышит цукишимино «Ну и глупо».

* * *

– Они – что?!

– Чертили пентаграмму. Кажется, вызывали дьявола. Нет, это не шутка, – Акааши бросает ещё один взгляд на пол и печально добавляет: – к сожалению.

Дайчи и сам видит, что не шутка: пол расчерчен оккультными символами и заляпан чем-то белым и мутным. Дайчи хочется думать, что это воск.

А ещё он безумно, безумно завидует непробиваемой невозмутимости Акааши. Того можно понять: наверное, ко всему привыкаешь, имея в капитанах Бокуто, но всё равно – какого чёрта?!

– Охо? – раздаётся у него за спиной.

Дайчи отсчитывает секунду, за которой следует предсказуемое:

– Охо-хо?

...Так у Дайчи появляется волейбольный мяч, одержимый демонами. Он считает его военным трофеем и даже имеет боевой шрам – синяк на руке в том месте, куда его в суматохе укусил Куроо.

* * *

Иногда Дайчи пытается разобраться, с чего всё началось. Не так-то просто отказаться от глупой надежды, что тогда его попустит.

Это определённо было не рукопожатие в первом товарищеском матче Карасуно против Некомы и даже не тот случай, когда Дайчи ошибся раздевалкой и увидел Куроо в одном полотенце (да и тем он вытирал волосы).

И дело даже не в первой смс, когда Куроо просто ошибся номером, а Дайчи от скуки поддержал безобидный трёп.

С собой стоит быть откровенным: Дайчи не знает, когда именно он так попал. Но ответ кажется спрятанным где-то в промежутке между нарисованным маркерами плакатом «СУРОВАЯ ПТИЧКА ЖГИ!» и проводами в метро на последний поезд до Сендая, когда Куроо просто срубило, а Дайчи пропустил их остановку, потому что никак не мог расстаться с ощущением уютной тяжести на плече.

* * *

__  
**From:**  
(￢ω￢)  
 _13:34, Шибуя, не опаздывай_ (￢ω￢)

 _ **To:**_ (￢ω￢)  
_34? Ты серьёзно?_

 _ **From:**_ (￢ω￢)  
_Я серьёзен как никогда._

Однажды Куроо решил познакомить Дайчи со своим братом. Дайчи тогда уже был знаком с Кенмой и в страшном сне не мог представить, что вторым окажется Бокуто Котаро из Фукуродани, но Куроо так и сказал:

– Знакомься – это Бокуто, мой бро. Забудь про слово «логично», оно тебе больше не понадобится.

Дайчи тогда не признался, что забыл про него ещё после того, как впервые увидел эту парочку вместе, а Куроо явно льстил себе, если считал, что проклятие под магической формулой «К чёрту логику, мозги и здравый смысл» не коснулось и его самого.

Объяснений другой магической формуле – 13:34 – Куроо не даёт, зато ведёт Дайчи в кинотеатр. «Резиденция Зла», часть очередная. Весь сеанс они сидят с одинаково скучными лицами. Куроо вроде как действительно смотрит на экран, а Дайчи прикидывает варианты возможного развития событий, если он сейчас положит руку Куроо на бедро. Или опустится перед ним на пол и потрётся щекой о колено. Или расстегнёт ширинку и возьмёт в рот. Есть некий процент вероятности, что Куроо охренеет настолько, что у Дайчи появится несколько секунд, прежде чем получить в морду. Будет, что вспомнить.

Ничего из этого не происходит, только Милла Йовович снова спасает мир. На выходе из зала Куроо потягивается и вдруг признаётся:

– Чёрт, не думал, что ходить на ужастики без Бокуто так...

Дайчи проглатывает ехидное «А я думал, ты онемел от восторга» и заводится с пол-оборота, выдавая не менее ехидное:

– Что, моя компания тебе не по нраву?

Куроо выглядит искренне удивлённым, но Дайчи не особенно стыдно – потому что он помнит, что Куроо – хитрый мудак, даже когда тот прикидывается нормальным человеком. Чёртов смайлик постоянно ему об этом напоминает.

– Я хотел сказать: познавательно, – и вот теперь он вроде как действительно серьёзен. Сволочь.

Дайчи просто пожимает плечами, не желая ни извиняться, ни продолжать. Замяли и замяли. Куроо, видимо, чувствует его настроение, поэтому примиряюще улыбается и кивает на торговый этаж ТЦ.

– У меня целый день свободен. Ты как?

Почему бы и нет? 

Они слоняются по разным отделам: видеоигры, шмотки, плюшевые игрушки. Задерживаются возле спорттоваров и в ужасе сваливают из косметического. Перекусывают в кафешке, и Дайчи не скрывает удивления, когда вдобавок к якитори Куроо заказывает салат.

Из примерочной Куроо показывается в футболке с надписью «Если хочешь меня – улыбнись», и Дайчи требуется всё его самообладание, чтобы остаться серьёзным. Он даже прикрывает глаза рукой, чтобы не видеть это восхитительное торжество идиотизма над разумом.

И тут его хватают за грудки и затаскивают в примерочную.

Куроо зажимает ему рот ладонью, прикладывает палец к собственным губам и осторожно выглядывает наружу. Дайчи запихивает поглубже первый порыв лизнуть сухую горячую кожу, сдвигает руку Куроо и шипит:

– Что за шпионские игры?

– Тшш, помолчи. Чёрт.

– Что такое?

– Иди сюда. Видишь девчонку в цыплячьем топике?

– Ну? Твоя подружка? – Дайчи сперва спрашивает и только потом понимает, о чём именно.

Что-то такое он бы спросил у любого своего приятеля, окажись в этой ситуации Асахи или Танака, или Суга, хотя о чём он – Суга бы в подобной ситуации никогда не оказался. Вот только он застрял в узкой примерочной не со своими друзьями, а с Куроо, и вопрос неприятно царапает ожиданием ответа.

– Бывшая, – кивает Куроо.

О, ну спасибо, это в корне меняет дело.

– Она немного... того. Не хотел бы я встретиться с ней в тёмном переулке. Да и в светлом тоже.

– Предлагаешь прятаться здесь, пока она не уйдёт?

Куроо оборачивается, и Дайчи без слов читает всё, что тот думает. Нет. Нет-нет-нет, ни за что, не пойдёт! В крохотной для их габаритов кабинке уже становится жарко, они задевают друг друга то локтями, то бёдрами, а ещё от Куроо пахнет фруктовым льдом и чем-то... чем-то чисто его, от чего у Дайчи тяжелеет в паху.

Он сглатывает, судорожно вспоминая все штампы из шпионских фильмов. Куроо расценивает его молчание по-своему и закатывает глаза.

– Или мы всегда можем вырыть подкоп.

Или Дайчи может просто уйти, но им обоим прекрасно известно, что на самом деле не может. Мужская солидарность, ха.

– Или переодеть тебя в девчонку, – в Дайчи говорит раздражение, но улыбка неожиданно пропадает с лица Куроо.

Чёрт. Чё-о-о-орт.

– Даже не думай! Нет! Куроо, нет, мы не будем!..

Куроо выпихивает его из кабинки и зажимает плотную ткань по бокам руками, чтобы не пустить Дайчи обратно. Девчонка в «цыплячьем» топике всё ещё крутится в зале, уже в компании стайки подружек. Проклятье. Образ Куроо в чулках и короткой юбке – обязательно красного цвета – навечно отпечатается на сетчатке его несчастных глаз.

* * *

Родственники приглашают Дайчи погостить в Токио на неделю каникул, но с условием: никакого волейбола и изматывающих тренировок, только отдых, прогулки и учёба по желанию. Последнее, чем хочется заниматься, – это учёба, но кто бы мог подумать, что каникулы без мяча окажутся настолько унылыми?

Дайчи почти ненавидит себя за те радость и предвкушение, что вспыхивают внутри от простой мелодии смс.

 _ **From:**_ (￢ω￢)  
_Бери плавки и пирог с фейхоа! Готовность 1 час_ (￢ω￢)

 _ **To:**_ (￢ω￢)  
_Куроо, ты пьян?_

 _ **From:**_ (￢ω￢)  
_Я печально трезв, и мы собираемся это исправить._

 _ **To:**_ (￢ω￢)  
_Мы?_

 _ **From:**_ (￢ω￢)  
_Бокуто тоже был против, сказал, что ты скучный, но я настоял!_

 _ **From:**_ (￢ω￢)  
_Потому что я очень добрый._

 _ **From:**_ (￢ω￢)  
_Цени и скажи, что любишь меня_ (￢ω￢)

 _ **To:**_ (￢ω￢)  
_Гори в Аду, Куроо._

Дайчи едва не плачет, когда набирает свой ответ и получает чужой:

 _ **From:**_ (￢ω￢)  
_Я тебя тоже, чувак._

* * *

– Бокуто-сан, я не буду спать с вами в одной комнате, когда есть возможность этого избежать.

– Акааши, это жестоко!

– Это практично. Вы храпите и падаете с кровати.

– Тогда это жестокое обращение с животными! Куроо, скажи ему!

– Ты назвал меня животным?

– Бро, я в самом лучшем смысле! Постой! Что? Чтооо, убери руки, руки убери, я сказал! Это посягательство на святое!

Дайчи со смешанными чувствами наблюдает картину «День первый: заселение и распределение» и думает, что Акааши определённо заслуживает уважения. А ещё: догадывается ли он? С Акааши сталось бы. И: если да, то он на его стороне или напротив?

* * *

Фудзисава шумит в ушах прибоем, криком чаек и тяжёлым дыханием. Пальцы едва заметно подрагивают от адреналина и предвкушения – каникул, отдыха, моря, волейбола. И ещё волейбола. И жареных бананов, которые приносит Бокуто. И совсем немного – от сожительства с Куроо на расстоянии тонкой перегородки.

Три дня вакуумного счастья.

Своих первых соперников они раскатывают ещё до того, как успевают попробовать воду. Играют трое на трое, солнце печёт затылок, Куроо ухмыляется так паскудно и счастливо, что Дайчи почти сочувствует оппонентам. Дорвался. Они все – дорвались.

Время близится уже к шести, когда Акааши устаёт напоминать им о пропущенном обеде и просто начинает смотреть Осуждающе. На Бокуто действует безотказно, а Куроо без поддержки быстро сдувается на площадке. Они находят кафе имени какого-то Диего, и улыбчивая официантка рекомендует спагетти и гамбургеры с фирменными ингредиентами. С открытой террасы отличный вид, а под столиком Куроо периодически задевает его голенью, так что Дайчи пропускает момент, когда к ним подсаживается Ойкава из Сейджо.

Каникулы стирают рамки, на пляжах не носят школьную форму, они легко начинают и подхватывают все темы, что приходят на ум. Смеются, пьют безалкогольные коктейли, Куроо заказывает молочный (Дайчи уверен – назло Бокуто, который при упоминании молока тут же начинает демонстративно стонать и сползать под стол).

Хей-хо.

Переместиться в домик и пригласить игриво поглядывающих на них девушек предлагает Ойкава. Дайчи благодарен ему за это, пока весёлые необременяющие посиделки не превращаются в игру «О-хо-хо и бутылка текилы». После этого Ойкаву хочется расцеловать. В конце концов, их тут восемь человек, не упьются же они с одной бутылки? А сбросить напряжение не помешает.

Девчонки смеются, двое отказываются, а третья краснеет и быстрым движением опрокидывает в себя шот, тут же кашляя и обмахиваясь рукой. Ойкава нарочито испуганно округляет глаза:

– Погоди, кто же так пьёт? Куроо, покажешь, как правильно?

– Без проблем.

Дайчи с любопытством следит за его движениями. Как перекатываются мышцы под тонкой майкой, когда он тянется за бутылкой, как ловко управляются пальцы с ножом и лаймом, как...

– Что ты делаешь?

Куроо не отвечает, только подмигивает, когда берёт его запястье, удобно поворачивает ладонь и насыпает соль в выемку между большим и указательным пальцем.

– Дамам хорошо видно?

Он получает в ответ смешки, а Дайчи почти перестаёт дышать, потому что потом Куроо наклоняется к нему, слизывает с кожи соль, опрокидывает шот и следом закидывает в рот дольку лайма – прямо с кожицей.

Тишина взрывается хохотом, хлопками и вздохами, а у Дайчи во рту разрастается пустыня, кожу на руке жжёт раскалённым песком. Куроо в его сторону не смотрит.

* * *

__  
**From:**  
(￢ω￢)  
 _Классно здесь._

 _ **To:**_ (￢ω￢)  
_Да, хорошо._

Ночь действительно так хороша, что Дайчи не сразу замечает отсутствие смайлика. Они вяло переписываются, лёжа в метре друг от друга на деревянной веранде и пытаясь отсюда уловить шум океана, но слышат только девичий смех и задорный голос Бокуто, которого до завидного не берёт алкоголь. Хотя им досталось всего по три-четыре шота, внутри Дайчи клубится уютное убаюкивающее тепло. На Куроо текила подействовала похожим образом, он будто весь стал спокойнее, речь размеренней, экономность движений сменилась томностью. Дайчи лениво размышляет, каким бы сейчас мог быть их поцелуй. Наверняка медленным, почти ленивым. С привкусом соли и горечью текилы.

– Скучаете?

Ойкава усаживается на перила, с удовольствием вдыхает освежающий ночной воздух и начинает болтать ногами.

– Напротив, – с вызовом тянет Куроо, – очень весело проводим время.

Дайчи решает вызов поддержать:

– А что, у тебя есть предложения?

Конечно, у Ойкавы есть предложения. Дайчи не очень хорошо знаком с этим парнем, но почему-то не сомневается, что тот не предложит им принести одну из девушек в жертву какому-нибудь древнему богу и вызывать того в этот мир.

– Ты такой злопамятный, – пихает его в бок Куроо.

Оказывается, в полупьяном состоянии Дайчи не замечает, как начинает размышлять вслух.

* * *

Ойкава предлагает сыграть в бутылочку. Игра похожа на смешную детскую возню: в основном всем неловко, хорошо и любопытно. То есть, почти наверняка каждый ждёт от розыгрыша указания на кого-то конкретного (это как подкинуть монетку в минуту сомнений), но любопытство и интерес в таких вещах всё равно перевешивают. Дайчи может определять эти ожидания по искренности и глубине поцелуев, хотя в случае Бокуто за него говорят полыхающие факелом уши.

Когда крутит Ойкава, горлышко указывает на Куроо, и комнату будто накрывает звуконепроницаемый купол.

– Слушайте... – неуверенно подаёт голос Бокуто, – а какие у нас правила на такой случай?

– Правила те же, – легко отмахивается Ойкава, и все они смотрят на Куроо. 

Куроо пожимает плечами, выглядя всё таким же расслабленным и спокойным. 

– Вот и ладно.

Он не двигается, когда Ойкава обходит свою подружку с цветочным именем и опускается на корточки возле него, замирает и всё же осторожно касается подбородка. Дайчи хочется его ударить. Куроо, не Ойкаву.

– Чур не кусаться.

– Не обещаю.

Несколько секунд, пока они медлят, Дайчи надеется, что и в этот раз тишину разорвёт смешками, и всё ограничится звонким поцелуем в нос или щёку, но нет. Тишина не нарушается: ни когда они соприкасаются губами, ни когда в ход идут языки – Дайчи с его места отлично видны профили. Фактически билет в первый ряд. И только под конец Куроо тихо стонет. Даже не стонет, скорее невнятно мычит или хмыкает, но у Дайчи кровь вскипает от возбуждения. Из-за короткого мимолётного звука.

Хочется зло пожелать им уединиться, навязаться на ссору, но Ойкава уже отстраняется и торопливо возвращается на своё место, и момент уходит. На Куроо Дайчи старается не смотреть – боится не сдержаться. Ситуацию спасает Бокуто, тыча пальцем сперва в одного, потом в другого:

– Ты и ты, учтите, если что, я с вами целоваться не буду! Ещё чего не хватало! Ками, мои глаза! У меня будет травма на всю оставшуюся жизнь!

– Что ты сказал? – обманчиво елейным голосом отзывается Куроо.

Воображение Дайчи мгновенно дорисовывает демоническую ауру вокруг него, а ещё пунцовые скулы и влажно блестящие губы, которые наверняка саднят. Дайчи бессознательно проводит языком по собственным.

– А если бы тебе выпал Акааши? – слышит он голос Ойкавы.

– А что Акааши? А что сразу Акааши, причём он тут вообще?!

Дайчи не слушает дальнейшую перепалку, мысленно считает до десяти и произносит тихо, но так, что слышат все:

– Я пойду прогуляюсь.

– Сейчас твоя очередь, – замечает Ойкава, с улыбкой кивая на бутылку.

Окей. Дайчи крутанёт бутылку и чмокнет девчонку в лоб. Или демонстративно вылижет Бокуто гланды, если повезёт. Только сегодня явно не его день, флёр утреннего предвкушения развеивается, оставляя один на один с реальностью.

Куроо смотрит на него так же, как до этого смотрел на Ойкаву – с умеренным любопытством, но не более. Зато Ойкава начинает ржать, и Дайчи кидает в него первое, что подворачивается под руку. Жаль, что это оказывается всего лишь думка. Сейчас у него есть выбор. Жестокий, но кто говорил, что будет легко? Хочется так, что пальцы сводит.

– Лучше всё же проветрюсь.

Если вдуматься – удивительно сложная конструкция слов для его отключающегося мозга.

* * *

Когда утром Дайчи выползает из комнаты, Акааши как раз закрывает дверь за Ойкавой и девочками. Очень вовремя.

Они кивают друг другу и идут на кухню, откуда уже доносится аппетитный запах. Акааши сразу направляется за стол, а Дайчи Бокуто бьёт по рукам на подходе к мини-холодильнику, так что в итоге они просто сидят, передают друг другу бутылку минералки, пялятся на спину мурлыкающего нехитрый мотивчик Бокуто и ждут. Непонятно чего. Откровения свыше?

Последним к их локальному шабашу присоединяется Куроо. Он останавливается на входе, широко зевает и трясёт головой, в итоге выдавая сакраментальное:

– Мне приснилось, что я целовался с Ойкавой.

Бокуто фыркает и начинает ржать, даже не оборачиваясь. Дайчи, как раз успевший набрать в рот воды, поспешно выплёвывает её в удачно подвернувшийся рядом стакан; Куроо смеряет его уничижительным взглядом.

– Это отвратительно. А ты, – он тычет Бокуто пальцами в бок и получает в ответ по коленной чашечке, – просто скотина.

В итоге Куроо падает за соседний стул, вытягивая ноги в проход и опираясь спиной на плечо Дайчи.

– Я хочу умереть.

– Ты совсем не умеешь пить, – хмыкает Бокуто.

– У меня просто плохая переносимость алкоголя.

Дайчи бросает быстрый взгляд в сторону Акааши, но тот смотрит в окно и усиленно делает вид, что не имеет к их компании ни малейшего отношения. Дайчи решает самостоятельно увести тему в безопасное русло.

– Не знал, что ты готовишь.

– Охо-хо, Бокуто отлично готовит. Лучше всех! – Куроо дожидается, пока Бокуто оценит комплимент, довольно вскидывая подбородок, и только тогда добавляет: – Когда не отвлекается. Тогда нам приходится жевать на ужин головешки и выветривать дымовую завесу.

– Эй, да кто бы говорил! Тебе бы самому только для смертников готовить!

Бокуто демонстративно гремит посудой, отворачиваясь и умудряясь сопеть на всю кухню. Куроо запрокидывает голову так, чтобы Дайчи видел его лицо, и заговорщически подмигивает:

– Это брехня, я классно готовлю, просто никто об этом не знает. Позволяет экономить время и силы.

Дайчи невольно улыбается. Вполне в духе Куроо.

– Теперь я знаю.

* * *

Куроо сваливает на стол покупки: минералку, ананас, спички, презервативы, зубную пасту, брелок с хэллоу китти, ванильный пудинг, мыльные пузыри, хлопушки, ещё какую-то мелкую несуразную дребедень. Дайчи почти заинтригован.

– Ты что, ограбил палатку для подростков?

– Это не я, это Бокуто.

Конечно. Можно было и не спрашивать.

На ноге у Куроо цветная плетёная фенечка.

За оставшиеся два неполных дня они успевают использовать все девайсы по назначению. Кроме презервативов – те они наполняют гелием (удивительно, что способны достать два великовозрастных идиота, если их координирует Акааши) и запускают в небо на манер китайских фонариков.

С каждой минутой этого набирающего обороты безумия Дайчи всё меньше понимает, как он дошёл до жизни такой. И с каждой минутой его настрой что-либо изменить, вспыхнувший сверхновой после этого дурацкого поцелуя, тает. Он почти начинает получать удовольствие от этих странных непредсказуемых отношений.

* * *

После Фудзисавы словно наступает затишье. Ни сообщений, ни редких звонков. Карасуно тренируются, как проклятые, и Дайчи вкалывает вместе со всеми. В тренировочных лагерях Некома тоже не появляется несколько недель. Ходят слухи, что старик Некомата разработал им такую зверскую программу, что некоторых уже загонял вусмерть.

– Героические жертвы, – вздыхает Хината.

– Скорее жертвы естественного отбора, – не остаётся в долгу Кагеяма, и Дайчи опять приходится разнимать этих двоих.

* * *

__  
**From:**  
(￢ω￢)  
 _Не спишь?_

На самом деле Дайчи уже ложился, но теперь не заснёт при всём желании. Он несколько секунд барабанит пальцами по экрану, раздумывая, что ответить. И стоит ли отвечать.

 _ **To:**_ (￢ω￢)  
_Если тебе просто скучно, поищи другого собеседника._

Что Куроо не скучно, Дайчи знает и так, но незачем его поощрять. И всё же удивительно, какой разительный контраст в настроении создаёт отсутствие нескольких закорючек в конце предложения.

 _ **From:**_ (￢ω￢)  
_Ты – мой любимый собеседник._

 _ **To:**_ (￢ω￢)  
_Куроо, чего ты хотел?_

 _ **From:**_ (￢ω￢)  
_Поверишь, если скажу, что немного понимания и тепла?_

Взгляд невольно скользит к окну, за которым сейчас льёт как из ведра. Дайчи зябко поводит плечами, накрывает ноги и думает, что ответить. Чёрт, да было бы, о чём думать.

 _ **From:**_ (￢ω￢)  
_Я у твоей двери._

С постели его сдувает как ураганом.

За дверью действительно обнаруживается Куроо: ни дать ни взять взъерошенный, промокший насквозь кошак. Вымученная улыбка – бледная тень себя прежней. Он не сопротивляется, когда Дайчи втаскивает его внутрь и рассматривает во все глаза, не веря тому, что видит. Ссадина на скуле, лопнувшая губа и неизвестно что ещё под облепившей тело одеждой, с которой течёт ручьём.

– Ты что, подрался? Какого чёрта ты шляешься под дождём?! Погоди, что ты вообще забыл в Сендае?!

– Мне всегда нравилась твоя прямолинейность, не зависящая от обстоятельств, – Куроо не перестаёт улыбаться, но голос хрипит, и Дайчи замечает, как его потряхивает от сильной дрожи.

– Прости, – ладно, Куроо придурок, но и он хорош. – Снимай всё это, пока нас не затопило, ванная дальше по коридору и направо. Я сейчас посмотрю что-нибудь из одежды.

Куроо заторможено кивает, и начинает неловко стягивать с себя куртку; Дайчи спешит отвернуться и убраться восвояси. Чёртов Куроо, нашёл время устраивать конкурс мокрых футболок.

И всё же – что случилось?

Он подбирает первые попавшиеся шорты и футболку посвободнее, подхватывает полотенце и оставляет их возле двери. Шум воды забивается в уши, мелькает мысль постучать, но Дайчи поспешно отмахивается от неё. Лучше подумать, что делать дальше. Ещё повезло, что родители уехали на выходные, не придётся объясняться. Ладно, нужно решать проблемы по мере их поступления, так?

Дайчи относит мокрые шмотки Куроо в сушилку, убирает небольшое натёкшее озерцо в прихожей и несколько минут мается в комнате, решая в итоге пока приготовить гостевой футон. За этим занятием его и застаёт Куроо. Они замирают напротив друг друга, а где-то между повисает неловкая пауза. У Дайчи появляется возможность рассмотреть Куроо при свете: на порозовевшей от горячей воды коже ссадина уже не выглядит так страшно, а тёмная корочка на губе... Куроо замечает его взгляд и напрягается, переступает с ноги на ногу. На левом колене наливается кровоподтёк.

– Я хотел извиниться...

– Что разбудил меня? Да, отличная мысль, – Дайчи не хочет перебивать, но виноватое выражение ни в какую не вяжется с обычным образом этого засранца. Его личная вселенная просто не готова к столь масштабным потрясениям и реформам. – Как насчёт простого обмена – горячий чай и ночлег за увлекательный рассказ?

Во взгляде Куроо растерянность медленно сменяется подозрительностью, а та – радикально быстрее – благодарностью.

– Молоко подошло бы больше.

– Будешь ещё и привередничать?

– Буду.

Так намного лучше.

– Тебе нужно что-нибудь?.. – Дайчи жестом указывает на ссаженную скулу, но Куроо только отрицательно качает головой.

– Нормально. На мне быстро заживает.

Когда Дайчи возвращается с молоком, Куроо уже сидит на футоне, кутаясь в одеяло. Дайчи передаёт ему стакан и гасит верхний свет, оставляя один ночник.

– Если мёрзнешь, могу принести ещё плед.

– Ты так заботлив... – смайлик напрашивается сам собой.

– Слушай, обязательно всё время быть такой скотиной? – Дайчи досадливо прикусывает язык.

Но он же тоже не железный. А Куроо ещё никогда не казался настолько близким и человечным – в сумраке комнаты, ночью, в его футболке, практически на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Разве что тогда, на веранде съёмного домика, но сейчас поблизости нет никого, кто бы мог вмешаться и всё испортить.

– Я же пытаюсь... по-хорошему.

В профиле Куроо Дайчи неожиданно чудится мягкая улыбка, но тот быстро сцеживает её в стакан. Делает несколько глотков, слизывает молочные усы и улыбается уже открыто и примирительно.

– Прости. Мне показалось, ты начинаешь нервничать, когда я пытаюсь, как ты выразился, «не быть скотиной».

– Иди ты.

– Нет уж, обогрел, приласкал – терпи теперь.

Дайчи не находится с ответом, Куроо делает ещё несколько глотков и продолжает:

– Ладно. Кажется, я задолжал тебе сказку на ночь. Ну... старик отправил меня договориться с вашим тренером о товарищеском матче, а Кенма нагрузил в довесок поиском одного раритетного диска. А в магазине, прикинь, встретил вашего очкарика. Мы с ним немного... заболтались.

– Ты опять доставал Цукишиму?

– Он такой забавный, когда раздражается. Сложно удержаться. Так вот... я как-то потерял счёт времени, а по пути на станцию встретил не очень дружелюбную компанию. Пришлось поучить манерам, но поезд я безнадёжно продолбал. И погода – прямо «неприятность не приходит одна», правильно говорят.

Дайчи молчит, переваривая услышанное и решая, какой вердикт вынести.

– Не очень увлекательно.

– Мне так не показалось, но у меня в наушниках играла та мелодия из «Миссия невыполнима».

Спустя короткую паузу смехом их накрывает одновременно. Дайчи сползает по подушке, закидывая руки за голову и рассматривая потолок.

– Тебя не потеряют?

– Я позвонил Бокуто и Кенме, пока ты ходил на кухню.

– Хорошо, тогда... спать?

Куроо отвечает не сразу, и Дайчи успевает подумать, что сейчас ему ничего не стоит слезть с кровати и нависнуть над ним. И сделать хотя бы малую часть всех тех вещей, что хочется. Если бы только Куроо подал какой-нибудь знак – любой, – но тот только выдыхает:

– Да. Отличная мысль.

* * *

К утру вещи Куроо не успевают просохнуть, так что «не страдай, избавлю тебя от своего общества при первой возможности» неизбежно превращается в «уеду на полуденном поезде, эй, не делай такое лицо!».

Они зависают на кухне, пьют какао и убивают время на разбор прошедших матчей. На Куроо по-прежнему его футболка и шорты, он сидит, подогнув под себя одну ногу, и взгляд Дайчи систематически дрейфует к округлой обнажённой коленке с симпатичным лиловым пятном, пока Куроо не окликает его и не показывает на очередную аккуратно начерченную в тетради схему.

Домашний Куроо неуловимо отличается от себя обычного, будто всю его бурлящую энергию направили в мирное русло. Странно, но вселенная не рушится вопреки ожиданиям, напротив, конструкция будто обретает целостность.

«Ну же, – думает Дайчи, мысленно раз за разом прикладываясь головой об стол, – перестань быть таким... милым, мать твою. Иначе я тебя поцелую, и виноват будешь только ты».

– Ты голоден?

Дайчи удивлённо моргает. Они вроде только позавтракали...

– С чего ты взял?

– У тебя взгляд такой... голодный. Если ты не наелся, я бы мог...

– Точно. Ты же классно готовишь, просто никто об этом не знает. Кроме меня.

– Кроме тебя, – улыбается Куроо.

Дайчи мечтает провалиться под пол, или чтобы в Сендае началось вторжение инопланетян, или хоть какое-нибудь среднестатистическое землетрясение. Тогда, наконец, появится повод отвлечься от этих чёртовых коленей.

– Знаешь, у меня есть разогревающая мазь, – обречённо бормочет он и в ответ на непонимающий взгляд поясняет. – Для твоего колена. Не хотелось бы, чтоб ты всё свалил на него, когда сольёшь нам матч.

* * *

__  
**From:**  
(￢ω￢)  
 _Ты сегодня так классно прыгал_ (￢ω￢)

Они только что отыграли обещанный матч с Некомой, и Дайчи едва добрался до раздевалки, даже душ принять не успел. Некома сегодня была в ударе, раскатала их со счётом 2:1, и тот единственный победный сет Кагеяма с Хинатой практически выгрызли чистой упёртостью. Куроо, конечно, не был бы собой, если б промолчал.

 _ **To:**_ (￢ω￢)  
_Ну же, Куроо. Я знаю, ты можешь лучше._

– Эй, народ! Дайчи опять со своей подружкой переписывается! – Танака делает вид, что хочет выхватить у него телефон, но Дайчи легко отпихивает его в сторону, невольно улыбаясь. – Кэп, когда ты уже скажешь нам её имя?

– Она симпатичная? – подхватывает Ноя.

– Как личико? А ноги хороши? – снова Танака.

Симпатичная. Лицо как у расслабленного маньяка в завязке, а ноги – ноги да, хоть сейчас на обложку с рекламой спортивных шорт.

– Не вашего ума дело, парни, – ухмыляется Дайчи, – лучше заведите себе собственных.

Танака разочаровано стонет и тут же ввязывается с Нишиноей в спор о преимуществе красивых глаз перед длинными ногами. Дайчи возвращает внимание к телефону, где уже мигает иконка нового сообщения.

 _ **From:**_ (￢ω￢)  
_Ваш мелкий жаловался Кенме на общешкольный конкурс рефератов. У вас ещё есть свободное время в столице? Я бы мог помочь._

 _ **To:**_ (￢ω￢)  
_Ты бы мог только крутиться рядом и отвлекать меня._

 _ **From:**_ (￢ω￢)  
_Мне больно слышать это, чувак! В самое сердце!_

Дайчи прикрывает глаза, прикидывая, чем ему может грозить эта затея. С одной стороны, он уже видел, как тот помогал Бокуто с химией, вырезав из бумаги корявых человечков-полимеров. С другой – Куроо вроде как из класса для прокачанных ботаников, чем чёрт не шутит?

 _ **To:**_ (￢ω￢)  
_У меня будет пара свободных часов._

 _ **From:**_ (￢ω￢)  
_Супер! Здесь рядом есть библиотека, встретимся у выхода из спортзала._

* * *

В библиотеке тишина, порядок – идеальные условия для рабочей атмосферы, если не учитывать источник стабильных переклинов в мозгах Дайчи, сидящий напротив и невозмутимо делающий закладки на нужных страницах. Терпения опять не хватает надолго.

– Я сейчас вернусь, возьму ещё материалы.

Дайчи сворачивает в первый же проход, идёт мимо, делает ещё пару поворотов и устало приваливается к книжному стеллажу. Нужно подышать и успокоиться, либо придумать убедительную причину и сбежать. Танаке срочно нужен совет на любовном фронте? Хорош советчик. Конкурс отменили? Конечно, и учитель позвонил ему лично. На железнодорожные пути упал метеорит? Нет, метеорит уже был, и вообще, с Куроо станется предложить заночевать у него, ещё чего не хватало.

– Охо-хо, кто это тут у нас?

Дайчи едва не подпрыгивает на полметра вверх.

Куроо стоит на расстоянии какого-то локтя, упираясь одной рукой в полку над головой Дайчи, ехидная ухмылка никак не вяжется с серьёзным внимательным взглядом. 

– Что ты тут делаешь?

– Я первый спросил. Историческая секция имеет мало общего с экономикой, не находишь?

– Я... заблудился?

– Врать ты не умеешь, а не заблудился, – Куроо фыркает, отводит взгляд и молчит, словно обдумывая что-то, а потом вдруг подаётся ещё ближе, так, что Дайчи может разглядеть более тёмные крапинки в светлых карих глазах. И на скуле у него всё ещё заживающая совсем тонкая кожа. – Я сейчас кое-что сделаю, и, если тебе не понравится, ты можешь меня ударить, и мы всё забудем.

А потом он прижимается губами ко рту, и Дайчи забывает прежде, чем успевает спросить, что именно. Куроо осторожно прихватывает зубами его нижнюю губу, трогает языком, и шумно выдыхает, когда Дайчи сгребает его волосы на затылке в кулак и целует в ответ. Шероховатая корочка на губе и фантомный привкус соли, влажный подвижный язык, не желающий уступать. В голову даёт похлеще текилы, ох, дьявол.

Уборная. Ему нужно в уборную, там он сможет поплескать в лицо водой, чтобы избавиться от галлюцинаций, а если не поможет – утопиться в раковине.

Дайчи едва находит в себе силы отстраниться, галлюцинация не проходит, куда там, они так и продолжают стоять, прижимаясь друг к другу лбами. Куроо смотрит куда-то вниз, не поднимая взгляда, и вдруг с нервным смешком выдыхает:

– Это на меня или на историю... – он косится на полку куда-то вбок, – «Жизни и смерти Токугавы Иэясу»?

Краска мучительно заливает щёки и даже шею, Куроо опять тихо смеётся, пока Дайчи не дёргает его за бёдра к себе, прижимаясь вплотную. Смех обрывается коротким стоном на ухо, отчего волоски тут же встают дыбом. Дайчи поворачивает голову, проводя языком вдоль напрягшихся мышц шеи, и по телу Куроо проходит короткая дрожь.

– Эй! Мы не будем делать этого в библиотеке.

Ну почему нет?! – хочется вскинуться Дайчи, но стремительно исчезающих остатков здравого смысла ещё хватает, чтобы своевременно прикусить язык.

– К тебе или ко мне? – голос у Куроо садится. Из-за поглаживающей поясницу руки Дайчи вообще не сразу понимает, о чём тот бормочет.

– У меня одноместный, капитанская привилегия.

– А у меня Бокуто, он в этом хорош.

Очень смешно, чёрт возьми.

* * *

Когда они добираются до номера, времени до общего сбора в лобби отеля остаётся меньше получаса. Всю дорогу Куроо молчал, и Дайчи уже не уверен, что он сейчас не врежет по тормозам, но снова чувствует на губах соль, стоит двери закрыться. Потом к соли примешивается металл, и Дайчи удивлённо раскатывает вкус по языку, прежде чем отстраниться.

Куроо успел растеребить трещину на губе.

– Что?

– У тебя... – слова теряются, взгляд прикипает к медленно набухающей красным ранке, – кровит. Вот тут.

В самом деле, сил никаких нет смотреть, так что Дайчи просто наклоняется и зализывает. Куроо невнятно мычит, качает головой, пока наконец не сдаётся, снова увязая в поцелуе. Дайчи чувствует, как его пальцы пробираются под футболку, бегло оглаживают бока и кружат по спине, ныряют под резинку штанов, едва касаясь начала ложбинки. Отставать не хочется; Куроо ощутимо вздрагивает, когда ногти царапают кожу на мгновенно напрягшемся животе. Дайчи мысленно смеётся, понимая, что они опять превращают всё в состязание, кто кого переиграет, кто спасует первым. Только в этот раз время не на их стороне.

Дайчи сглатывает и накрывает ладонью чужой член, гладит, сперва через ткань, потом кожа к коже, спустив штаны вместе с трусами под яйца. Куроо сдавленно стонет, прикусывает язык и шипит что-то похожее на «твоюмать» и «меняногинедержат», утыкаясь лицом в плечо, и снова кусается. Дайчи его прекрасно понимает, у самого колени подгибаются от того, что Куроо умудряется вытворять с его задницей: палец кружит вокруг входа, периодически мягко надавливая и проникая, совсем неглубоко, но с каждым разом всё дальше. Такое чувство, что он вот-вот кончит от одних этих размеренных ласкающих движений. Дайчи старается не оставаться в долгу.

Накрывает, когда он достаёт свой член и начинает дрочить вместе, а Куроо кладёт свою руку поверх его. Уже содрогаясь, он чувствует, как Куроо сильнее прикусывает его плечо.

* * *

__  
**From:**  
(￢ω￢)  
 _Есть планы на выходные?_ (￢ω￢)

После того случая, когда они «НЕ трахнулись в библиотеке», как его называет Куроо, прошло две недели и они списывались всего пару раз, на какие-то отвлечённые темы, после которых разговор быстро угасал. Дайчи бы хотел встретиться лично и нормально поговорить, но на неделе им обещали несколько тестов, и нужно подготовиться.

 _ **To:**_ (￢ω￢)  
_Тесты. Кровь из носу нужно сдать._

Телефон молчит довольно долго, так что Дайчи решает, что Куроо в кои-то веки с уважением отнёсся к его намёку.

 _ **From:**_ (￢ω￢)  
_Хочу тебя._

Что ж, мечтать не вредно.

* * *

Разговор так и не случается.

Дверь долго не открывают, зато когда она распахивается, картинка кажется уж больно знакомой: полотенце на плечах, с волос течёт.

– Штаны лишние, – приветствует Дайчи и вталкивает Куроо внутрь квартиры.

– Прости, не ждал тебя так скоро.

– Тебе сложно отказать. Где твой безумный друг?

– Хооо? А мне показалось, тебе не понравилась идея тройничка.

Дайчи стягивает кроссовки и останавливается напротив Куроо, прислонившегося к стене и с любопытством наблюдающего за ним.

– Давай кое-что проясним сразу. Я не люблю делиться.

– В каком... подожди, ты думаешь, что мы с этой совой?.. – он издаёт смешок и качает головой. – Савамура, я вообще не по этой части. Но какая ирония – с тобой вечно всё через задницу.

Да уж, обхохочешься. Дайчи не психует только потому, что Куроо выглядит серьёзным. Ну, если сделать поблажку на всё это шоу с обнажёнкой и влажной кожей. Куроо прав, вечно у них всё через...

Куроо тянет его к себе за ворот футболки, окончание мысли теряется.

Целуются быстро и торопливо, Дайчи гладит всюду, куда может достать: спина, задница, бёдра, бока. Цепляет соски, обнимает ладонью шею. Гладит снова и снова, пока Куроо тянет его в комнату, а потом прижимает к стене и перехватывает руки, трётся всем телом. И Дайчи начинает понимать, что он имел в виду, когда говорил, кажется, сотню лет назад, что у Дайчи взгляд голодный.

– Не шевелись.

Дайчи хмыкает: он бы и так застыл, потому что Куроо расстёгивает пуговицу и молнию на его джинсах, гладит каменный стояк, а потом просовывает пару пальцев за пояс и медленно тянет вниз, скользя следом горячими ладонями по бёдрам. И так и остаётся на коленях, не отрывая взгляд от натянувшего ткань трусов члена. Дайчи не знает, куда деть глаза и руки, смотреть – это слишком, а запустить руку в волосы... ему можно или у них ещё не те отношения? Хотя если Куроо собирается сделать то, о чём Дайчи думает, вряд ли ему будет дело до руки на затылке...

Потолок у них интересный – белый, ровный, смотреть бы и смотреть. Проблема рук и вовсе решается сама собой, потому что Куроо вдруг целует его прямо через ткань, обжигает дыханием, и Дайчи приходится цепляться за что попало, вот стена вполне ничего, сгодится. А потом Куроо стягивает и трусы, замирает на секунду, за которую Дайчи успевает сгореть, и берёт в рот – осторожно, неглубоко. Обводит языком головку, выпускает и пробует ещё раз, теперь глубже, обволакивая влажным и горячим.

Дайчи закрывает глаза и опускает голову вниз, а когда открывает, видит растрёпанные волосы, румянец на скулах, и как его член исчезает между натянувшихся покрасневших губ. Куроо задевает его зубами – то ли случайно, то ли нарочно, но накатывает так резко, что Дайчи даже предупредить не успевает. Сквозь вакуум удовольствия он чувствует, как Куроо давится, но не отстраняется и продолжает вылизывать его после. Затем поднимается и стягивает собственные штаны, вытирает ими живот и откидывает в сторону, и теперь смотрит прямо на него. Дайчи смотрит в ответ.

Он замечает несколько капель на скуле и подбородке и не может удержаться, слишком много нереализованных фантазий и любопытства. Он проводит губами по щеке, а потом слизывает остатки вкуса с языка Куроо.

* * *

– Нет.

– Почему нет?

– А почему я?!

Они спорят уже... да дохрена уже спорят, давно бы сделали всё нормально, но нет. Куроо лежит под ним с широко разведёнными ногами, открытый и взмокший, упирается ступнёй в плечо и ни в какую не желает подставлять задницу. Даже несмотря на то, что они оба пробовали уже и с пальцами, и ртом, и вообще.

Дайчи решается на последний аргумент, хоть и рискованный.

– Ты как девчонка.

– Я тебе сейчас челюсть выбью, – почти доброжелательно мурлычет в ответ Куроо.

И так уже... такие дела, да. Знал бы... сделал бы всё точно также, чего уж там.

– Хорошо. Предлагаю компромисс.

– Ты первый.

– Что?! Нет, погоди...

– Ладно, тогда поцелуй меня в задницу, я не собираюсь...

– Идёт.

– Идёт?

– Да, идёт. Я вылижу тебе задницу, а ты мне позволишь.

И никто никогда не скажет, что Дайчи не справедлив. А бездна подозрительной осторожности в глазах Куроо стоит многого.

– И ничего больше?

– Ничего, кроме того, что ты сам захочешь.

– Ха!

– Так мы договорились?

Дайчи ждёт неуверенного кивка и щекочет стопу, заставляя дёрнуться и убрать ногу. Куроо недовольно ворчит, но позволяет подтянуть себя и уложить поясницей на бёдра, сгибаясь практически пополам.

– Знаешь, если тебе хотелось заняться акробатикой, мог так и сказать, неза... – он задыхается прямо на середине слова, запрокидывает голову и стискивает простынь с такой силой, что на руке вздуваются вены. Кадык дёргается и чётко обрисовывается на напрягшейся шее.

Дайчи хмыкает и снова проводит языком по нежной коже промежности, трогает кончиком вход и аккуратно ввинчивает его внутрь, раз, другой, постепенно добавляя слюны и толкаясь глубже. Торопиться им некуда, Дайчи наслаждается размеренностью движений и видом Куроо, с каждой минутой теряющим адекватность. Короткие сдержанные стоны переходят во всхлипы, бока тяжело вздымаются и лоснятся от пота, голова всё так же запрокинута, но Дайчи может поспорить, что губы искусаны.

Он добавляет к языку два пальца, Куроо низко протяжно стонет и тянется рукой к члену, но Дайчи не позволяет и тут же сжимает собственный у основания, чтобы не кончить сейчас.

– Куроо?

– Пош-ш-шёл ты...

– Просто скажи.

Куроо снова стонет, голова мечется по подушке из стороны в сторону.

– Или кивни.

Дайчи добавляет ещё слюны и прихватывает губами край, оглаживая языком; пальцы двигаются уже свободно. Кажется, проходит вечность прежде, чем Куроо кивает – едва заметно, потом увереннее, и шепчет:

– Мать твою, чтоб тебя, если ты сейчас же...

Дайчи его не слушает; торопливо выуживает из кармана сброшенных на пол джинсов тюбик смазки и пару презервативов. У Куроо ругательства начинают перемежаться со смехом.

– Самонадеянный... – выдыхает он, ухмыляясь, когда Дайчи закидывает его ноги обратно себе на плечи и приставляет головку к входу.

Дальше становится не до разговоров, даже по смазке идёт тяжело, Куроо зажимается и задыхается, приходится постоянно останавливаться, считая круги под веками и давая ему передышку.

Дайчи входит до конца, закусывает губу и снова начинает считать. На тринадцати Куроо кладёт руку ему на шею, легко прикусывает подбородок и шепчет:

– Двигайся, или я кончу прямо так...

* * *

Дайчи как раз заканчивает возиться с окономияки и наливает кофе, когда слышит шаги. Куроо наваливается со спины, удобно устраивая голову на плече, лижет шею и тут же порывается цапнуть. Дайчи смеётся и уворачивается.

– Давай скромнее, у меня кофе горячий в руке.

Куроо мимолётно проводит ладонью по животу, что-то сонно ворчит и тянется за своей порцией. Он любит целоваться. И кусаться, особенно от неожиданности, поэтому всё время приходится следить за собой и не делать резких движений, если в непосредственной близости от его зубов находится что-нибудь... ценное и чувствительное. Сейчас Дайчи уже не кажется, что тот – первый – раз был случайностью.

– Слушай, – подаёт голос Куроо, устраиваясь на табурете, – одного понять не могу. Чего ты тормозил так долго?

– Ну знаешь ли! – запальчиво начинает Дайчи, но быстро стихает, пожимает плечами. – Наверное, не хотел рисковать.

– Перестраховщик.

– А сам-то?!

– Эй! Я сделал первый шаг! Между прочим, дважды.

Дайчи щурится, пытаясь уловить смутное, вертящееся на краю сознания подозрение.

– О чём это ты?

Куроо невозмутимо пьёт свой кофе, даже не думая помогать. Дайчи подходит к нему вплотную, вставая между ног, и сразу чувствует чужую руку на бедре, но не позволяет себе отвлечься.

– Телефон.

– Что – телефон?

– Ты сказал, что Бокуто перепутал номера и по ошибке дал тебе мой?

– Я правда такое говорил?

Дайчи хочется рассмеяться. Совпадения существуют в его вселенной, но не во вселенной Куроо. Даже забавно, как оно всё обернулось.

Куроо тянет его к себе вниз и целует, забираясь пальцами под край шорт, а в промежутке выдыхает в губы:

– А ещё ты разговариваешь вслух, когда пьян.

На сей раз Дайчи сам кусает его, и в этот момент из прихожей раздаётся страдальческое:

– Уооо! Парни, ну сколько просить?! Слишком много информации!

 

_19/03/15-22/03/15_


End file.
